Getter Robo
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first =April 7, 1974 | last =May 18, 1975 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a Super Robot manga series created by Go Nagai and Ken Ishikawa, as well as an anime series produced by Toei Animation. The series was broadcast on Fuji TV from April 4, 1974 to May 8, 1975, with a total of 51 episodes. Plot The plot involves three strong-willed teenagers: martial artist Ryoma Nagare, rebel loner Hayato Jin and Judo master Musashi Tomoe, who pilot three specially designed combat jets which can be combined together into three different giant robots, Getter-1 (for flight combat), Getter-2 (speed advantage for ground\undeground combat), and Getter-3 (strength advantage for submarine combat). They were assembled by Prof. Saotome, who conceived the Getter Robo project as a means of deep-space exploration; it became instead Earth's first line of defense against the Dinosaur Empire, a civilization of reptile-like humanoids who evolved from the now-extinct dinosaurs that roamed the earth millions of years ago. They have lived many years underground, and they now want to reclaim the Earth as theirs and destroy humanity. The series was groundbreaking in the anime mecha genre: for the very first time, it introduced the concept of separate machines combining to form a Super Robot. Using three jets, Getter Robo could combine in three different ways to create three different versions of Getter Robo for different conditions and situations. This idea was originally discussed during the creation process for Mazinger Z (the first Super Robot to be piloted internally), but was dropped and then developed for Getter Robo. This combination idea proved to be a very powerful concept that has been used in the super robot genre ever since. Also, by adding three pilots to the robot was able to add an element of teen drama, probably influenced by the already popular anime sci-fi team show Gatchaman (better known in the U.S. as Battle of the Planets, G-Force: Guardians of Space or Eagle Riders). Characters Getter Team * : The team leader. Strong, and trained martial arts in his father's footsteps. Pilots Getter-1. *Seiyū: Akira Kamiya * : Both a delinquent and a genius in the manga, he pilots the second jet and robot. *Seiyū: Keaton Yamada * : A Judo expert, pilots the third robot. In the manga, he takes over the role of piloting the third jet and robot, despite failing at all the given physical and mental tests. * Seiyū: Toku Nishio * : A baseball player, pilot of the third robot in the second series. * Seiyū: Jouji Yanami * : Inventor of the Getter Robo. In the original manga he initially piloted the third jet himself, only to have Musashi forcibly taking over the role from him. * Seiyū: Kousei Tomita * : Professor Saotome's beautiful and strong-willed daughter, pilots a jet of her own which doesn't combine with the others, but resupplies fuel and energy. * Seiyū: Rihoko Yoshida * : Professor Saotome's son, the child tagalong present in nearly all 1970's Japanese action cinema. *Seiyū: Hiroko Kikuchi Dinosaur Empire * : The supreme commander of the Dinosaur Empire. * Seiyū: Hiromu Jin * : Emperor Gore's field commander. *Seiyū: Kenichi Ogata *' ' Emperor Gore's chief of engineering and designer of mechasauruses. *Seiyū: Keaton Yamada *' ': Emperor Gore's master, very little is known about this very tall demon aside from being a member of the One Hundred Demon Empire that appears in Getter Robo G. Has the power to manipulate the ground to his will. *Seiyū: Kouji Yada Mechasauruses All Mechasauruses in the series are capable of surviving in lava and those without requiring to flight can burrow very fast. *'Mechasaurus Zuu': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Appears as a two headed plesiosaur. Powers include swimming, yellow heat ray from eyes, a flamethrower from each of its twin mouths, and a whip-like tail capable of constriction. *'Mechasaurus Bado': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Appears as a black pterodactyl. Powers include flight, three missiles under each wing, and hurricane winds from the wings. *'Mechasaurus Zai': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Appears as a pink elephant-like triceratops. Powers include charging, anti-getter ray ear shields, homing missiles in the larger nasal horn, and super sonic burrowing using the larger nasal horn. *'Mechasaurus Saki': Appears in episode 1. Appears as a brown humanoid tyrannosaur with two horns on its head. Powers include a sickle left hand, constricting tail that emits electricity, a flame-like red heat ray from the mouth, anti-getter ray chest plate, and dual launchable horns. Saki is the first Mechasaurus slain by Getter Robo, specifically using the Getter Tomahawk. *'Mechasaurus Baji': Appears in episode 3. Appears as a nautilus with a hermit crab shell. Powers include tentacles, morphing its shell into a flying drill, spewing lime digestive acid from its mouth, can consume large amounts of metal and concrete, can multiply by being severed to pieces so long as it's in its shell, and reformation. In episode 8 of Getter Robo Armageddon an invader brutally killed by Black Getter bears great similarity to Baji. *'Mechasaurus Goru': Appears in episode 4. Appears as an apatosaurus with two horns on its head. Powers include a drill hidden in its neck hole, searchlights in its eyes, a mace-like tail, levitation, a tractor beam on the chest, a flamethrower in the mouth, and can retract limbs to form a ship mode. *'Mechasaurus Giga': Appears in episode 5. Appears as a brown tyrannosaur with a face on its torso. Powers include a flamethrower in both mouths, a mace-like tail, high resistance to intense winds, and regeneration. *'Mechasaurus Ribo': Appears in episode 6. Appears as a black allosaurus with spikes along the back. Powers include a buzzsaw-like form, and spike-like missiles along its back. **'Submarine Dinosaur Bomb': Appears in episode 6. Appears as a dark blue torpedo that resembles a piranha. Not really a mechasaurus, only a weapon used when Mechasaurus Ribo was failing against Getter Robo. *'Mechasaurus Bella:' Appears in episode 7. Appears as a green manta ray with a fish head and head horn. Powers include teleportation, flight, a flamethrower from the mouth, radioactive fog spawned from a purple ray from the horn called the Magnetic Stroke, a clubbed tail, and electrical resistance. *'Mechasaurus Giro:' Appears in episode 8. Appears very similar to the Ultraman Jack monster Black King and is piloted by a dinosaur minion named Gram. Powers include super sonic running, resistance to intense winds, 3-tube missile launchers on each shoulder, and a long chain hidden in the horn on its head. *'Mechasaurus Shigu': Appears in episode 9. Appears as a gray cobra with limbs and is piloted by a dinosaur minion named Captain Radora who bears great similarity to Devilman. Powers include a red lava beam from the mouth, an extendable neck ideal for coiling, clear eye beams that rival the Getter Beam's power, can escape as a cobra hidden in the armor, and flight. *'Mechasaurus Buzz': Appears in episode 10. Appears as a fat humanoid alligator with a buzzsaw in its chest. Powers include homing buzzsaws launched from the head, swimming, an extendable tail, and the buzzsaw in its chest. *'Mechasaurus Kili': Appears in episode 11. Appears as a green diplodicus and is used by the knight-like Captain Balkime. Powers include powerful tail whips, a beam resistant helmet that covers the head, turning the head and neck into a large drill, reformation so long as the head is intact, and lava spray from the helmet. *'Mechasaurus Uru': Appears in episode 12. Appears as a green wolf with spikes around the torso. Powers include a rocket launch in its forehead, super speed, immensely sharp teeth strong enough to tear the Drill Arm, and a four shot missile launcher hidden in the back. *'Mechasaurus Mesa': Appears in episode 13. Appears as a dark green plesiosaur with a silver tail. Powers include swimming, two torpedoes in its mouth, regeneration after a set amount of time, and evolve. **'Mechasaurus Super Mesa': Appears in episode 13. Appears as a brown version of its first form with purple octopus tentacles and three snakes on the head. Powers include swimming, constriction by octopus tentacles, resistance to explosives, near instant regeneration, and twin homing torpedoes from the chest. *'Mechasaurus Kiwi': Appears in episode 14. Appears as a brown turtle with red and silver metal wings much like Mazinger Z's Iron Cutter; is piloted by Captain Gamma. Powers include swimming, flight via propeller on the neck which is used for combat and defense from beams, thick shell, a whip-like tail, yellow hologram rays from eyes, and a flamethrower in the mouth. *'Mechasaurus Shiba': Appears in episode 15. Appears as a ceratosaurus with butterfly wings and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, a lime green laser on the nasal horn, an orange heat ray from the wings, bombs stored in the chest, and a radar jamming tetrahedral force field. *'Mechasaurus Geru': Appears in episode 16. Appears as a pterodactyl and is piloted by a minion of General Bat and later a former slave. Powers include flight, regeneration of the wings, can activate a hallucinating machine disguised as a stone, missile launchers in each shoulder, a red heat ray from the mouth, and hurricane force winds from the wings. Mechasaurus Geru is the only mechasaurus in the series that cannot survive in lava. *'Mechasaurus Jiga': Appears in episode 17. Appears as a brown and pink spotted snake with metal spikes along the back and is used by a female and cobra using spy named Rumi. Powers include swimming, a lava-like flamethrower in the mouth, and molten saliva. *'Mechasaurus Zen': **'Mechasaurus Zen 1': Appears in episode 18. Appears as a wide brown apatosaurus with metal wings and is piloted by a gladiator named Bekei. Powers include flight and a rocket launcher on the forehead. **'Mechasaurus Zen 2': Appears in episode 18. Appears just like the first save for a large claw for the right hand. Powers include a rocket launcher on the forehead and using its right hand claw like a buzzsaw. *'Mechasaurus Dodo': Appears in episode 19. Appears as a humanoid reptile with meat hook claws for arms and bat wings and is controlled by the shady Captain Rosso. Powers include flight, using its meat hook claw arms as melee weapons and can survive decapitation. *'Mechasaurus Yogu': Appears in episode 20. Appears as a limbless turtle with metal wings and is used by Captain Megados. Powers include flight, can emit fog from its mouth, can summon dozens of unmanned fighter planes in its image, dual stinger missile launchers on the chest, and clusters of fire balls from the mouth. **'Plesiosaurus Submarine': Appears in episode 20. Appears as a blue plesiosaurus and is used simply as underwater transportation for speed boats used by scouts of the Dinosaur Empire. **'Yogu Fighter': Powers include flight, carpet bombs, mouth missiles, and a pair of machine guns on each wing. Will explode if Mechasaurus Yogu's antennae are destroyed. *'Mechasaurus Gora': Appears in episode 21. Appears as a green wyvern with a pair of rockets on each wing. Powers include flight, encasing itself in fire, a mace tail, white acid spray from the mouth, a red electric net from the chest, and a twin missile launcher on the torso. The acid spray does not work while underwater. *'Mechasaurus Gin': Appears in episode 22. Appears as a reptilian humanoid with a large horn that protects the alligator-like head. Powers include a yellow energy field, a yellow boomerang disguised as its uni-brow, mouth missiles, and anti-getter ray armor. *'Getter Q( Queen)': Appears in episode 22. Appears as a feminine version of Getter 1 much like the female robots in the Mazinger franchise. Possesses no known powers, although in the early Super Robot Wars games it possessed a Getter Beam. *'Mechasaurus Gira': **'Mechasaurus Gira 1:' Appears in episode 23. Appears as a pink pterodactyl. Powers include flight, hurricane force winds from the wings, and combining with Gira 2. **'Mechasaurus Gira 2': Appears in episode 23. Appears as a blue tyrannosaur with a drill for the left arm. Powers include its drill arm, a green flamethrower in the mouth, and combinging with Gira 1. **'Super Mechasaurus Gira': Appears in episode 23. Appears as a combination of Mechasaurus Gira 1 and Mechasaurus Gira 2, Powers include its drill arm, a flaming whirlwind caused by hurricane force winds and a green flamethrower, and flight. *'Mechasaurus Gigi': Appears in episode 24. Appears as a pink apatosaurus with a head on each wing. Powers include flight, bombs from its underside, projectile resistance, a whip-like tail, and a small fighter version armed with three missile launchers in each wing. *'Mechasaurus Bamu': Appears in episode 25. Appears as a reptilian vulture with yellow bug eyes. Powers include flight, three fans that can create tsunamis over 100 feet and tornado force winds, cameras in the eyes, and an entrapping blue sonic ring beam on the torso fan. *'Mechasaurus Mega': Appears in episode 26. Appears as a short necked apatosaurus with spears on its body and is used by General Garerii. Powers include missile spears and whip-like tail. *'Mechasaurus Bari': Appears in episode 26. Appears as a humanoid butterfly with a drill on the abdomen and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, mouth missiles, and tail missiles. *'Mechasaurus Babo': Appears in episode 27. Appears very similar to Gigantor and is used by Captain Kila. Powers include flight, swimming, missiles from within the wrists, a tornado summoned from the abdomen, can summon Dinosaur Fighters from the abdomen, can emit electricity from the antennae on the head. **'Dinosaur Jet': Appears in episode 27. Appears as a purple and black fighter jet. Powers include flight and a pair of machine guns at the nose. Are used by Mechasaurus Babo to fight smaller opponents and are later used by other mechasauruses such as Guda and Zori. *'Mechasauurs Godo': Appears in episode 28. Appears as a humanoid snake with a wing for the left arm. Powers include a hidden drill in each end of the wing arm, vehicle storage in the chest, projectile resistance, constricting detaching tail, a flamethrower in the mouth, and mouth missiles. *'Mechasaurus Baru': Appears in episode 29. Appears as a snake with limbs and bat wings just below the head. Powers include flight, a pendulum-like ax, dual bomb compartments on the chest, three laser cannons in each wing, and head detachment. *'Mechasaurus Dagu': Appears in episode 30. Appears as a three headed apatosaurus on tank treads and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, ultrasonic waves from the middle mouth that disrupts electricity, missiles and a flamethrower from the side mouths, nose drill on the middle head, and missiles from the mouth on the torso. *'Mechasaurus Yaba': Appears in episode 31. Appears as a red demon with four bladed arms. Powers include flight, a punk heat beam from the upper arms touching each other, and can use the lower set of arms like buzzsaws. *'Mechasaurus Bull': Appears in episode 32. Appears as a blue minotaur with red bat wings and is piloted by Captain Jizora and then Captain Gahora. Powers include flight, toxic sand or acidic snow from the torso, dual rocket launchers from between the eyes, finger missiles, and a sword concealed in the torso spikes. Mechasaurus Bull reappears is episode 2 of Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, although his powers and design are very different than that of the original. *'Mechasaurus Garu': Appears in episode 33. Appears as a green coelophysis with metal pendulum wings and is piloted by Captain Asma. Powers include flight, pink eye rays, its pendulum bladed wings, a detachable head, and Dinosaur Empire Fighters hidden in the torso. *'Mechasaurus Ubi': Appears in episode 34. Appears as a black reptilian horse with a tentacle for the tail and a harpoon on the forehead. Powers include flight, a flamethrower in the mouth, missiles in the chest, yellow growth rays in the eyes, and can launch the harpoon on its forehead. **'Captain Paikai': Appears as a reptilian humanoid. Powers include teleporting in a tornado, a human disguise, a flue that summons Mechasaurus Ubi, and a whip. *'Mechasaurus Aroo': Appears in episode 34. Appears as an aqua colored gladiator. Powers include flight and a launchable harpoon for each hand. *'Mechasaurus Zari': Appears in episode 35. Appears as a brown komodo dragon with six spider legs for arms and is piloted by Captain Desposo. Powers include swimming, invisibility, an explosive magma beam from the mouth, its powerful tail, flight using retractable bat-like wings, yellow eye beams that rival the Getter Beam in power, and after burners for faster flight. *'Mechasaurus Dada': Appears in episode 36. Appears as a brown horned lizard. The only power it possesses is traveling in a dusty tornado. *'Mechasaurus Mogi': Appears in episode 36. Appears as a green mechanical piranha and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, carpet bombs from the underside, reformation, high speed burrowing, mouth missiles, a launchable large blade on the head, and sharp teeth. *'Mechasaurus Magu': Appears in episode 37. Appears as a humanoid with a humanoid with a snake head on the chest. Powers include melting lighting bolts from the trident-like head and green energy bolts from the "ears" of the snake head. *'Mechasaurus Nada': Appears in episode 38. Appears as an orange humanoid with a pair of bladed ax arms and rockets on the back. Powers include flight, extending its bladed arms with enough force to slice the Arm Drill, a flamethrower in the mouth, and a pair of missile launchers on the abdomen. Special mutant sea creatures assist it to trap Getter Robo. **'Mutant Sea Anemone': Only has strong tentacles. **'Mutant Clam': Powers include their thick shells and great jaw strength. **'Mutant Seaweed': Only has enemy entrapping using its leaves. *'Mechasaurus Doge': Appears in episode 39. Appears as a brown salamander with metal bat wings. Powers include flight and hurricane force winds from the wings. Is assisted by General Bat's Magma Cannon, a large gun that fires bubbles of magma to counter the Getter Cannon. *'Mechasaurus Bedo': Appears in episode 40. Appears as a red serpent with purple tentacles and a dog head and is used by Captain Kilba. Powers include flight, can create blizzards that are below Antarctica freezing levels, and using its tentacles for constriction. *'Mechasaurus Guda': Appears in episode 41. Appears as an aircraft carrier with an apatosaurus head with size being stated to be 140 meters long and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, using a cloud to disguise itself, large amounts of bombs from the underside, can summon dinosaur jets, a tractor beam in the mouth, a red heat ray from the top of the body, and is armed with six turrets. *'Mechasaurus Zori': Appears in episode 42. Appears as a brown snake with tank treads and bladed wings and is used by General Bat. Powers include flight, can summon dinosaur jets from within the wings, can produce a hurricane force whirlwind by spinning, and a flamethrower in the mouth. *'Mechasaurus Gamo': Appears in episode 43. Appears as a green turtle. Powers include swimming, orange variations of dinosaur jets on its back, mouth homing missiles, and an extendable neck. **'Statue Robot': A twenty foot robot disguised as a statue used to assist Mechasaurus Gamo. Powers include dividing itself into tiki heads and mouth missiles. *'Mechasaurus Gada': Appears in episode 44. Appears as a blue and purple snail with jet wings and is used by Captain Kilkila. Powers include flight, can summon dinosaur jets from its shell, bombs from its underside, an extremely thick shell, a flamethrower in the mouth, and swimming. *'Mechasaurus Moa': Appears in episode 45. Appears as a purple crocodile with a green shell and is used by Captain Koya. Powers include flight in space, body retraction, satellite control, energy absorbing mirrors released from the mouth, saucer-like bombs from the mouth, and can spin its shell to form a buzzsaw. *'Mechasaurus Guma': Appears in episode 46. Appears as a purple manta ray with a snake head for both the regular head and tail and is used by the metallic Captain Snore. Powers include flight, green energy bolts from the mouth that rival the Getter Beam in power, bombs from the underside, can extend its tail, and a flamethrower in the tail mouth. **'Electric Saucer': Special flying saucers later used to assist Mechasaurus Guma. Only power aside from flight is firing lightning bolts from the underside. *'Mechasaurus Bagu': Appears in episode 47. Appears as a purple bat with humanoid legs. Powers include flight and a flamethrower in the mouth that can reduce landscapes to ash and create earthquakes. *'Mechasaurus Zon': Appears in episode 47. Appears as a brown alligator with tank treads on the abdomen. Powers include its strong jaws and orange laser beams from the back. *'Mechasaurus Zoru': Appears in episode 48. Appears very similar to the Gyaos from the Gamera films. Powers include flight, boomerang style buzzsaws near the wings, and a drill in the mouth. *'Mechasaurus Yamo': Appears in episode 48. Appears as a skinny green gecko. Powers include swimming, reformation, and can create whirlpools from its body. *'Mechasaurus Nui': Appears in episode 49. Appears as a gray slug with green wings and an allosaurus face on the torso and is used by Captain Kulba. Powers include a sonic ray from the eyes and using the mouth on its chest for capturing opponents. *'Might Battleship Dai': Appears in episodes 50 and 51. Powers include swimming, storage, extendable howitzer cannons all over the body, a long range sonar, thick armor, and a white energy barrier. *'Mechasaurus Gai': Appears in episode 50. Appears as a mechanical hand-less version of Emperor Gore. Powers include flight and a sword hidden in each arm. **'Dinosaur Jet Field': Appear in episodes 50 and 51. Special bombers used by Dai lead by Mechasaurus Gai that are also armed with lasers. *'Mechasaurus Goda': Appears in episode 50. Appears as a red plesiosaur with octopus tentacles. Powers include swimming, blinding ink from the mouth that disrupts sonar, and using its tentacles for constriction. Mechasaurus Goda is the last mechasaurus used by General Bat. *'Mechasaurus Zaro': Appears in episodes 50 and 51. Appears as a blue coelophysis with a spiked wheel. Powers include swimming, flight using its spiked wheel, and mouth missiles *'Mechasaurus Moba': Appears in episodes 50 and 51. Appears as a turtle with a red shell. Powers include swimming, flight, and can summon lightning spewing geckos from its shell. Sequels and remakes Getter Robo G The last episode of the Getter Robo series showed the defeat of the Dinosaur Empire, but with a high price: the death of one of the Getter Robo pilots, Musashi Tomoe. It also introduced a new enemy, the Clan of the 100 Devils, who at that very moment were preparing an invasion of Earth from space. This would be the basis of a sequel with a new, improved version of the original robot, piloted by Ryoma, Hayato, and newcomer pilot Benkei Kuruma. The series, called Getter Robo G, would not be as long and successful as the first one, lasting 39 episodes. The new robot and its pilots were also featured in the Go Nagai short features Great Mazinger vs Getter Robo G and Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Getter Robo G: Decisive Showdown! Great Sea Beast, despite the fact Getter Robo was conceived as existing in a different universe from the Mazinger/Grendizer continuity. Note: the Getter Robo manga features both the stories of Getter and Getter G. G'' also became famous in the U.S. as it was included in edited form as part of the Force Five robot series produced for the American market, where its name was changed to ''Starvengers. Additionally, toys based on the Getter Robo mecha were licensed by the U.S. toy company Mattel and sold under the company's Shogun Warriors toy line. There was a limited video release of Starvengers in the UK, renamed Formators. Getter Robo Go After some years, the franchise was revived in 1991 with the new series Getter Robo Go, directed by Yoshiki Shibata, and featuring a new robot and an all-new team. Despite lasting 50 episodes, it was considered a noncanonical flop. Nevertheless, the manga of Getter Go is considered one of Ken Ishikawa's best works, featuring the Shin Getter Robo for the first time. The OVA remakes use a lot of ideas, characters and situations from Getter Go manga. Despite this, the influence and popularity of the original show continued in Japan, and it found a way to stay with fans through video games (like the Super Robot Wars game series, in which the Getter Robo is one of its lineup mainstays) and other merchandise. The series was even spoofed successfully in the mecha anime series Martian Successor Nadesico, where the anime-within-anime Gekiganger III was a direct pun (and homage) to the Getter Robo legacy, among many other super robot series. Gekiganger III was the favorite show of the character Gai in Martian Successor Nadesico. His voice actor, Tomokazu Seki, has also said that Getter Robo is his favorite anime. Shin Getter Robo After the ending of Getter Go, Ishikawa, motivated by his editor Nakashima, of Futabasha, decided to extend and explain some topics, like what was really happened to Benkei and the Saotome Institute, the reason Ryoma was scared of Getter Rays, what Getter is and such. Also, it featured new insect-like enemies from the far future, later used in Getter āḥ. All of this was told in the Getter Robo Go manga prequel, Shin Getter Robo, begun in 1997 and lasted 2 volumes. Getter Robo Āḥ Getter Robo Āḥ is a 3-volume manga taking place in a sci-fi post-apocalyptic futuristic setting. Ryoma's son Takuma joins the human-dinosaur hybrid Kamui and Messiah Tayrr's younger brother Baku Yamagishi aboard the Getter Robo Āḥ, fighting, alongside the Dinosaur Empire, the insect-like enemies of the from the far future. The title is written as ゲッターロボ アーク in Japanese, leading some fans to read it as "Ark." However, the manga collections show the title with the Siddham character for "Āḥ".http://www.amazon.co.jp/ゲッターロボアーク-双葉文庫-い-31-15-名作シリーズ/dp/4575726400/Unfortunately, Super Robot Comics, the magazine in which Āḥ was published, was canceled and the story ended prematurely. Getter Robo Hien In 2007, a new manga entitled Getter Robo Hien: The Earth Suicide was released in Japan. It has since concluded at 3 volumes, and was serialized in a monthly webcomic. This series continues the Ken Ishikawa continuity of Getter manga, temporally taking place after Getter Robo Go and before Getter āḥ. The series features an older Hayato leading a new team of Getter Pilots (and a new Getter) as they defend the earth from large plant-like monsters. Apocrypha Getter Robo DASH In July 2008 a new manga entitled Apocrypha Getter Robot Dash was released in Japan, on Magazine Z, authored by Hideaki Nishikawa. Due Magazine Z being cancelled, it continues as Apocrypha Getter Robo DARKNESS Apocrypha Getter Robo DARKNESS Sequel of Apocrypha Getter Robo DASH. Apocrypha Getter Robo Darkness is actually Getter Robot DASH, continuing with another title on Young Animal Arashi after Magazine Z was cancelled. The chapter 0 of Getter Robo DARKNESS, published on the 2009/07 issue of the magazine, is actually a reprint of the sixth chapter of Getter Robo DASH, the last one published on Magazine Z. Change!! Getter Robo The concept was re-invented in 1998 with the retro-styled OVA Change!! Getter Robo: The Last Day of the World (released in America as Getter Robo: Armageddon). Giant Robo director Yasuhiro Imagawa was to direct the OVA, but had a falling out with the studio after Episode 3. The OVA ran 13 episodes and was presented as the sequel to a story - which was never actually animated - about the Getter Team fighting a race of amorphous aliens called "Invaders." This production made use of an animation style reminiscent of the old Getter Robo and other 70's anime shows with thick, sketchy lines. The mecha design for the Shin Getter Robo was first used in the video game Super Robot Wars 4 from 1995 on the Super Famicom and was adopted by the OVA with a redesigned look. Several fans of the original series complained about the OVA's story and characters, which were radically different from the TV series in many ways, including the recasting of Professor Saotome as a villain and the return of Musashi Tomoe. Neo Getter Robo Two years later, the same staff returned for the four-part OVA Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo which ditched the Shin OVA plot and used a continuity closer to the original. The OVA introduced a Getter Robo design which is similar to the one in the Getter Robo Go series as well as characters from Getter Robo Go that are closer in personality to those found in the original manga than the anime adaptation. Many fans consider this OVA to be a form of redemption for the unpopular Getter Robo Go anime, which was considered by many to be a flop in comparison to the highly praised Getter Robo Go manga. The OVA also included a three part miniseries that lasted five minutes called Dynamic Super Robot's Grand Battle which shows several Go Nagai created robots doing battle with the Mycene empire from the anime Great Mazinger. The short included appearances by Getter Robo G and Shin Getter Robo. New Getter Robo In 2004, director Jun Kawagoe produced a new OVA called New Getter Robo (also known as Getter Robo Re:Model), this time being a re-telling of the Getter Robo story. In this new story humanity is under attack by demonic creatures called Oni. As in the original stories, Dr. Saotome creates a series of Getter-Ray-powered robots to fight the monsters, culminating the creation of Getter Robo. Both the robot and the Getter Team were redesigned for the new series. Getter Robo is more detailed and mechanical-looking than its earlier forms, and all three pilots - Ryoma, Hayato, and a combination of Musashi and Benkei's archetypes named "Benkei Musashibo" - are as violent and antiheroic as they were in the 70s manga. Ryoma is now an irresponsible street fighter, Hayato a bloodthirsty, sadistic terrorist, and Benkei a hedonistic and gluttonous apprentice monk. This remake is considered truer to the original story and spirit of Getter Robo (it was especially more faithful to the original manga version) than the previous remakes and sequels. 13 episodes were produced for this OVA. Getter Robo basic stats Getter Machines Getter Robo is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Eagle is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Getter-1. Jaguar, the white jet, is used by Getter-2's pilot. Getter-3's operator uses Bear, the yellow machine. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. Getter-1 (Formed from Eagle+Jaguar+Bear) *Pilot: Ryoma Nagare *Height: 38 m *Weight: 220 tons *'Weapons' **'Getter Cutter' (AKA Getter Razor) - Getter-1 uses the blades on its forearms as slicing weapons. **'Getter Beam' - A beam of purple Getter Energy, fired from Getter-1's stomach. The beam is Getter-1's most powerful weapon, and is particularly dangerous to enemies who are sensitive to Getter Rays (which typically includes most Getter villains). **'Spiral Getter Beam' (Seen in Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - Getter-1 fires its Getter Beam while covered in its Getter Wing cape, resulting in it spreading and spiraling outwards, hitting multiple enemies. **'Getter Tomahawk' - A gigantic hand axe, and Getter-1's main melee weapon. The robot can wield two at a time, although it only uses one in the original series. **'Tomahawk Boomerang' - Getter-1 throws the tomahawk. It spins extremely quickly, cutting through anything it hits like a buzzsaw. Typically the weapon will curve in mid-air, hitting moving enemies and returning to the Getter after striking its target. **'Getter Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga, Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - Pulling out a pair of machine guns, Getter-1 sprays the battlefield with bullets. **'Missile Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga and video games) - A big, Gatling gun-type that fires missiles. Getter-2 (Formed from Jaguar+Bear+Eagle) *Pilot: Hayato Jin *Height: 38 m *Weight: 220 tons *'Weapons' **'Getter Arm' - Getter-2 can use its claw as a crushing weapon. **'Getter Drill' (AKA Drill Arm) - Getter-2 strikes an enemy with the drill attached to its left arm. **'Drill Missile' (AKA Drill Punch, Drill Attack or Jet Drill) - The drill spins quickly and is launched at an opponent like a rocket. The aftereffects of the attack vary by series and battle - sometimes the drill returns to the Getter, sometimes it falls to the ground, and sometimes it explodes. Losing the drill does not prevent the Getter from changing forms. **'Drill Storm' (AKA Getter Hurricane or Getter Storm) - The drill spins at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado extending forward from the tip. Enemies caught in the winds are immobilized. **'Getter Vision' - Moving at high-speeds, Getter-2 can create afterimages of itself to confuse opponents. Getter-3 (Formed from Bear+Eagle+Jaguar) *Pilot: Musashi Tomoe *Height: 20 m *Weight: 220 tons *'Weapons' **'Getter Missile' - Getter-3 fires a pair of missiles attached to the sides of its head. **'Getter Smash' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 extends its arms and performs a double punch. **'Getter Crush' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 does a left-right hook punch combo followed by a double hook punch. **'Ganseki Otoshi' (Seen in Episode 10 Kyuukooka! Getter 3 wa yuku) - Getter-3 crushes an enemy by landing on it. **'Daisetsuzan Oroshi' - Getter-3 grabs an enemy and uses its extending arms to spin them above its head, followed by a devastating throw attack. The technique is based on Musashi's signature judo throw, which is a modified Hammer Throw. **'Machine Guns' (Seen only in Shin Getter Robo: Armageddon OVA) - In the Armageddon OVA, Getter-3 was armed with machine guns on the tank part of its body. Video games The various Getter Robos are mainstay characters in the Super Robot Wars series by Banpresto, usually found in the super deformed style which the series is popular for; Getter appeared in almost every non-original exclusive installment with Gundam and Mazinger (except for Judgement and K, in which Getter does not take part). The Getter Robos also received their own turn based strategy game similar to the Super Robot Wars series for the Sony PlayStation titled Getter Robo Daikessen!. This game featured the various versions of Getter Robo from the manga and anime and OVAs produced until that point, as well as an original pink mecha piloted by a trio of ninja women. Shin Getter and Black Getter are included in Another Century's Episode 3, which features the storyline of Getter Robo Armageddon. Influences In an interview with Kazuki Nakajima, Getter Robo was cited as one of Gurren Lagann's main inspiration. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Dy.Na.Mo, a robot with 3 individual parts that can combine to make various forms similar to Getter Robo appears in episode 50 of the show. References External links * * (ita) Getter Robot in Anime Mundi Category:Getter Robo Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Super Robots Category:Anime of 1974 Category:Japanese television series Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:ADV Films ca:Getter Robo es:Getter Robo fr:Getter Robo id:Getter Robo it:Getter Robot ja:ゲッターロボ th:เก็ตเตอร์โรโบ zh:蓋特機器人